I switched with another AWESOME?
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: <html><head></head>Kisah perjalanan hidup Author kita,Scarlett,yang do'a nya salah alamat.Bukannya tukeran sama Rex,malah nyasar ke si AWESOME Gilbert.Waduh,ada apa ya?janga lupa di ripiu bagi yang suka</html>
1. Chap 1 : Doa Salah Alamat

Disclaimer : sampai kapanpun tetap Hidekaz Himaruya jagonya!

Rate : K+

Genre : Drama,Hurt/comfort,little adventures

WARNING!this fic contains OOCness,gaje-ness,and (maybe)the missing typo(s)

Summary : Kisah petualangan Author kita kembali bermula,kali ini terjadi akibat doa-salah-alamat,gimana reaksinya sih?this is my first fic in Hetalia-Axis Powers,better cekidot!

this story was dedicated for Just and Sil

Chap 1 : Doa Salah Alamat

Seperti biasa,di malam hari,Author kita memulai hobi(baca : obsesi) dia yang dia torehkan di atas mencari akal sekaligus menggantikan penghisap toilet untuk membuka saluran akal yang buntu(?),dia menatap langit lewat jendela kembali kejadian-kejadian(baca : aib) masa lalu ketika dia bermasalah dengan fandom in-progress,Bloody ,ini beda langsung ke cerita.

-flashback-

Just dan Sil sedang duduk di kursi mereka tepatnya di dalam kita sedang asik menulis semua karyanya,bahkan sudah bergunung-gunung kertas penuh dengan untuk melepas kepenatan,Author kita yang matanya udah kaya orang kesentok lebah(?) langsung menghadap ke belakang untuk melihat kedua anak kembar berkacamata menyiapkan gambar andalan mereka.

"Hey,kalian berdua!kalian lagi ngapain sih?",tanyanya.

Dengan riang gembira,Sil mulai menjawab,"aku ngegambar Gilbert buat jadi model poster kita,hari ini khan ada tugas buat poster".

"Hah!lu ngapain ngegambar si muka ASEM itu?lu lebih cocok jadi berandalan kalo jadi dia!",kata Just sambil memegang hapenya buat internetan.

"sudah deh!sesama anak kembar jangan berkelamin!",Author kita mulai melerai mereka.

Setelah keadaan kembali aman,dia tampaknya memiliki naluri-mudah-jatuh-cinta yang keluar kita mulai membayangkan kesukaan Sil yang menggebu-gebu hingga berkumpul bagaikan ketan(?),betapa sukanya dia pada anime berjudul Hetalia-Axis Powers,terutama pada seseorang bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt,personifikasi dari negara Jerman Timur yang akrab disapa dikenal kalo dia tidak berkata AWESOME karena itu juga milik Generator Rex *Author ditendang Gilbert*.

-end of flashback-

di tengah kebingungan dan penuh harapan,Author kita yang berparas cantik ini(HOEK!)bertanya pada NEsia,cewek hasil personifikasi Indonesia yang kebetulan sedang bermalam di rumahnya.

"kakak Nesia,aku mau nanya nih!kakak kenal ga sama yang namanya Gilbert?"

"Gilbert?maksudmu si Prussia itu ya?iya sih kayaknya dia ga ada kabar lagi karena dia sudah gabung dengan Ludwig alias Jerman,emang kenapa?"

"ga papa,cuma nanya ,kakak!boleh titip pesan ga buat Alfred?"

"titip apa?"

"titip pesan,biar besok Rex mau dateng ke meeting"

"ada-ada aja sih kamu..."

-Author's PoV-

saya bingung,setuju apa enggak sih?

sebelum tidur,aku berdoa saja,semoga permintaanku disetujui oleh kak hanya berkata semacam ini...

"Ya Tuhanku,aku ingin seseorang-yang-suka-berkata-AWESOME mau datang ke meeting,kalo perlu saya tukeran sama dia".

Tiba-tiba,petir menyambar dengan yang melihatnya hanya bisa berkata,"ternyata kau mendengar percayakan semuanya padamu".

-end of Author's PoV-

Dan disanalah,kejadian doa-salah-alamat bermula.(Author : menokusai!*ditendang Shikamaru*)

Kita tetap ber setting di Indonesia.

Author kita terbangun dari ,dia melihat sosok perempuan dengan pakaian kebaya dan jepit bunga kamboja di sangat khawatir.

"Scarlett,kamu ga papa?"

"hah?Scarlett?siapa itu?baju apa ini?kenapa ga AWESOME gini?"

"tumben ga ngomong ASEM,kamu tau khan kalo kamu paling benci sama orang itu"

"kamu siapa?penampilanmu juga ga AWESOME banget sih!"

"lu ga kenal nih?ih,ngaca tuh bukan cowok yang asem*coret* sok AWESOME itu!"

Author kita yang (secara kejiwaan) hilang ingatan langsung tertuju pada sebuah cermin melihat keudian menuju jendela ke arah menuju ke arah negara Jerman.

Kita langsung menuju Jerman.

Disini,bukan Author kita yang berperan,tapi Gilbert si albino ASEM *coret* sok AWESOME baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapat tamparan teflon dari sahabatnya,Elizaveta,personifikasi negara Hungaria.

CETENG!

Gilbert ditamplok pake teflon tentu saja sikapnya berubah aneh.

"aku dimana?"

"ini bukannya di rumahmu?Gilbert,kamu ga gila khan?ga amnesia khan?"

"hah,Gilbert?aku bukan Gilbert,namaku..."

"argh!pasti lo amnesia khan?sekarang,kamu ngaca aja dulu deh"

Gilbert yang asem*coret* sok AWESOME itu mulai tidak sadar,dia tersentak kaget dan mulai merasa lebih aneh dari sebelumnya.

"um...Eliza,bisa kamu ambilin tempat sampah itu ga?"

Eliza mulai mengambil tempat sampah di sudut segara membuka tempat sampah itu,dan...

Kalian pasti sudah tahu mau bilang apa...

100 buat kalian,mereka akan berkata seperti ini...

1...

2...

3...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"ahhh,udah ,kamu jangan buka tempat sampahnya ya!",begitu katanya.

Gilbert mulai menuju jendela Timur,dan berkata,"kayaknya waktu berdoa,ngabulinnya jadi salah malah jadi si albino asem ini sih?".Tampaknya mengarah ke Indonesia.

Elizavet yang 'ngeyel' mulai membuka tempat sampah dibuka,teriakan luar biasa kerasnya mulai memekakkan telinganya dan menerbangkan rambutnya yang dijepit bunga mawar itu.

Waow,PRET!(ditendang pasukan naninu).Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya dari pasukan naninu,eh,si albino asem *coret* sok AWESOME ini?

~TBC~

Scarlett : phew,selesai juga akhirnya!

Nagi : selamat deh!

Gilbert : lu ga AWESOME banget sih?lu ga bisa bikin narasi positif tentang gue yang AWESOME ini?

Scarlett : hiiiiy!amit-amit gue!gue ga mau!ini khan didedikasikan untuk Just and Sil,jadi jangan salahin gue ya!

Nagi : dan perdebatan pun kembali dimulai,sodara-sodara!pokoknya tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya!jangan sampe ketinggalan jaman,eh,keceplosan!(ditendang Pak RT)


	2. Chap2 : Apa Gerangan Terjadi?

carlett : akhirnya saya mulai berencana buat chap 2-nya,padahal saya sendiri hampir kehabisan ide buat fanfic Hetalia ini... -_-a

Sil : pokoknya akuga mau tau!kamu harus masukin Gilbert dan aku disini ! jangan sampe lupa!

Scarlett : lu mentang-mentang ASEM jangan sembarangan ya!saya bukan dari sini,kalo pendingnya lama,jangan salahin saya!

Sil : *pundung di pojokan*

Nagi : itulah yang namanya AWESOMEddicted,bisa menyerang para penggemar Gilbert dimanapun anda berada

Scarlett : WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH! *ditendang Bang Napi*

WARNING! this fic contains gaje-ness,OOCness,lebay-ness,dan (mungkin) missing typo(S)

* * *

><p><strong>I Switched with another AWESOME?<strong>

Chap 2 : Apa Gerangan Terjadi ?

Doa-salah-alamat itu membuat keadaan menjadi contoh,mari kita lihat kisah di bawah ini

Untuk memulai cerita ini,kita sebaiknya menuju Jerman,tempat dimana meeting antar-negara saja Author kita (yang ada di tubuh Gilbert) beserta Ludwig,personifikasi negara Jerman sendiri hadir disana.

Tentu saja,Arthur,personifikasi negara Britania Raya alias Inggris memimpin meeting itu.

"Selamat pagi,para negara ini kita mulai saja meetingnya",Kata Arthur memulai pembicaraan.

dan dimualilah sarapan ceramah di pagi hari secara panjang X lebar X tinggi (?),yang didukung oleh ucapan sok HERO ala Alfred,personifikasi negara Amerika saat itu sedang membahas tentang bencana yang melanda Jepang,yang merupakan alasan Kiku Honda,personifikasi negara Jepang sendiri tidak hadir dalam ,di sesi tanya jawab,ada yang sibuk sendiri di tengah dia?kita lihat cuplikannya.

Ternyata,itulah Author kita yang sibuk sendiri dengan sahabatnya(baca : iPod),sementara Ludwig urin-uringan karena malu dengan sikap kakaknya yang kekanakan.

"um...Bruder,bisa ga matiin iPodnya?kita lagi meeting nih!"

"lo ga liat ya?gue lagi sibuk,jadi jangan ganggu gue!"

"Tapi, malu sama yang lain nih!"

"apa urusan loh?Pokoknya,loh,gueh,END!",hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Author kita sambil digebukin Sule.

Ludwig hanya bisa pundung di pojokan.

Para pembaca yang berbahagia,baru saja kalian lihat satu dari sekian banyak wakil rakyat yang sibuk sendiri di tengah ,jangan ditiru ya!

Kita akan terbang ke Indonesia.

Nesia,yang masih bingung dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya,yang tentunnya diceritakan oleh Gilbert(yang di tubuh Autor kita,jadi jangan bingung).Apakah yang diceritakannya?mari kita lihat.

"jadi,waktu kamu tidur,kamu kesetrum,terus ketuker gitu?",itulahyang bisa dikatakan sosok wanita personifikasi Indonesia itu.

"ya iyalah,masa ya iya dong!kalo ga ketuker,gue masih berwujud cowok AWESOME itu!dan ga mungkin jadi anak kecil umur 14 tahun yang ga AWESOME ini!",bentak Gilbert.

Nesia tersentak kaget,ternyata sosok di hadapannya itu adalah jelmaan cowok ganteng nan ASEM *coret* AWESOME itu,sehingga hanya bisa nosebleed dan mengingat kembali sumpah serapah anak asuhnya yang tak lain adalah Author kita.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

Saat itu,sebelum Author kita bertukar dengan Gilbert...

Seorang Nesia sedang bersih-bersih ruang tamu,sambil menonton acara berita yang dibahas adalah kedatangan Justin Bieber di kebetulan juga,Author kita mendengar berita Nesia personifikasi negara Indonesia,dia yakin bahwa Justin Bieber pasti akan datang menemui Nesia,dan Nesia akan tertarik padanya dan meninggalkan Gilbert yang mukanya ga kalah ASEM *coret* AWESOME sama dia.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi.

Ting Tong!

Nesia langsung menyahut,"Scarlett-san,cepat buka pintunya!",

"ga mau!"

"sayang,kamu buka dong,ada JB kesini"

"mendingan aku jadi cowok ASEM itu daripada bukain pintu buat JB!"

Nesia semakin marah akan sikap anak asuhnya yang ternyata Anti-Justin Nesia 'memancing' Author kita dengan bunyi truk es krim Wall's.

Tolelot...tolelot...tolelelelelelot...

"Scarlett-san,aku punya es krim Magnum Classic nih!mau ga?"

Tentu saja,Author kita sangat tertarik dengan es akhirnya tertarik untuk membeli es ,ada ide licik terlintas di mengoleskan lem di seluruh permukaan kursi dan disembunyikan agar tidak otomatis,Justin secara tidak sadar duduk di kursi dengan Author kita kembali masuk ke dalam saja,rencana berhasil dengan tidak bisa lepas dari tempat apakah merek lem yang dia gunakan?

"UGH!ternyata dia pake Alteco,pantesan lengket banget!ARGH!",kata Justin uring-uringan dengan kursinya.

-end of flashback-

* * *

><p>"kamu ngerti khan,Nesia?Halo?Nesia?",Gilbert membuyarkan pikiran Nesia.<p>

'ASEM!padahal gue sudah asik nari bareng Briptu Normand!',pikir Nesia.

"euh...ya?ada apa?",balas Nesia.

"lain kali,kalo mikir jangan kelewat AWESOME loh!",kata Gilbert meyakinkan.

Nesia hanya percaya saja pada perkataan Gilbert dan memberi saran,"sekarang,kamu masuk sekolah aja itu,kamu jangan macem-macem sama Nagi! dia itu paling males sama kelakuanmu yang sekarang ini".

Keesokan harinya...

Nagi sakit dan tidak bisa hadir ke sekolah,sehingga hanya Gilbert yang ketika masuk sekolah...

"selamat pagi,Scarlett-san! apa kabar?",Sapa Just.

"Nagi mana?dia kok ga datang?"

"oh,dia sakit,jadi ga hadir",ucap Gilbert dengan lesu.

"Oh,ya! Paling lambat poster dikumpul hari ga dikumpul,mati kita!",Kata Just tersentak kaget.

Akhirnya,Just dan Sil mulai tak tahu harus menggambar harus melihat Sil yang duduk di belakangnya.

Dia melihat Sil menggambar sesuatu,seorang pria berambut silver dan bermata merah diri Gilbert.

Gilbert yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada gadis cantik itu.

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? apakah kejutan yang akan dihadapi oleh Author kita dan Gilbert?Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga?

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Scarlett : buat yang suka,silakan di ripiu ya!sory kalo banyak yang salah<p>

Nagi : mudahan kita bisa tingkatkan lagi kualitas tulisan ini

Scarlett : sekali lagi,jangan lupa tetep stay tune di cerita ini!

Nagi : dan saya selaku perwakilan anti-Justin Bieber meminta maaf pada para Beliebers jika nama JB disebutkan disini

Scarlett : flame dimohon dilarang masuk!


	3. Chap 3 : Me,frying pan,Bad Touch Trio

Scarlett : Alhamdulilah,saya balik lagi membawa kebahagiaan dan cinta #plak

Nagi : sangka lo Cupid! yang penting kita balik membawa chapter baru yang akan diupdate!

Scarlett : ga usah bacot deh!yang penting,cowokku yang AWESOME bakalan datang sebagai bintang tamu di acara selingan

Nagi : EdiSud Rahmat Kartolo,MAKSUD LOOOOH?

Scarlett : kaya ga tau aja loh,siapa lagi kalo bukan Generator Rex!

Nagi : daripada berbacot ria,mendingan kita mulai aja ceritanya

Scarlett : cekidot!

I Switch with Another AWESOME?

Chap 3 : Me,Her Frying Pan,and Bad Touch Trio

Nah,kalian tentunya sudah melihat kejadian PruNes yang gaje di chapter sebelumnya khan?sekarang,kita akan melihat aksi Author kita yang susah banget dibangunin meski sudah dipukuli dengan frying pan (atau,teflon) sampe mukanya segera menuju Jerman.

Di pagi hari...

Author kita sedang tidur dengan tidak elit di dalam kamarnya yang juga tidak elit (atau lebih tepat,kamarnya Gilbert).Dan tentunya sangat sulit dibangunkan,hingga 7 hari 7 malam sodara-sodara! (ini tidur apa mati?)

Padahal,hapenya yang sudah dipasang alarem sudah bunyi -kira,bunyinya seperti ini...

'Belah duren di malam hari,paling enak bareng Italy

dibelah,dong dibelah! enak loh,silakan...'

Itu adalah salah satu bunyi gaje bernada erotis yang mengingatkan kita pada Feliciano,personifikasi negara Italia bagian utara yang berhenti berbisnis pasta dan pizza,dan berganti profesi menjadi petani ,dia mau menghasilkan duren rendah kolesterol,sehingga memetik duren dan memakannya di malam hari.

Oke,back to story.

Setelah dibangunkan oleh Elizaveta,hasilnya adalah...

GROOOOOOOK!

TIDAK BANGUN JUGA!

Bahkan sampai dipukul dengan frying pan higga wajahnya hanya satu kesempatan terakhir.

'Chal Chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya

Chal Chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya'

akhirnya lagu itu berhasil membangunkan Author kita yang tidurnya bagai mayat bangunnya teramat tidak elit,yaitu dengan ngulet sambil breakdance di tengah jalan(?).

"woy,lu ganggu tidur gue yang AWESOME aja! masih ngantuk nih!",Author kita marah sambil meniru gaya agar tidak dicurigai.

"ngigau sambil breakdance kok dibilang AWESOME! cepet turun! waktunya sarapan!",jawab Eliza yang tanduknya lagi keluar(?).

Author kita mulai bercermin sejenak,dan membayangkan sengsaranya jadi Gilbert,apalagi waktu dijebok pake frying kumatlah aktivitas (pura-pura) kaget a la Gilbert,tujuannya pasti sudah tau.

"OH NO! MUKA AWESOME GUE !",begitu diberi selingan seperti,"Waow! aku kaget!".

Dengan pasrah,Author kita hanya bisa langsung turun ke ruang makan.

Setelah turun ke ruang makan,apakah makanan yang harus disantap?

anda tidak tau?saya sendiri juga tidak tahu,jadi mari kita lihat sendiri.

"Permisi, inikita hanya punya kentang,jadi kau tak keberatan khan makan perkedel kentang?",sahut Ludwig yang lagi masak pake frying pannya Eliza(?).

'hah?perkedel kentang?SUMPE LO?',pikir Author kita sambil membayangkan Ludwig sebagai seorang banci salon(?) ketika melihat penampilannya saat menggunakan celemek.

Author kita dan keluarganya(?) mulai setelah makan harus muntah 40 hari 40 malam(?).

Seusai makan,Author kita mandi(ya iyalah) dan segera keluar keluar,muncul 2 makhluk gaje (ditendang Bad Touch Trio) yang sedang mangkal di salon(?).Mereka adalah Francis dan ternyata mengajak Author kita untuk bermain.

"Hei ! main lompat tali yuks!",sahut Antonio.

"kita main sambil poto-poto",kata Francis dengan kekuatan puupy eyes dan auratnya yang hanya ditutupi bunga mawar.

"OGAH!",bentak Author kita pada Francis hingga terjadi hujan lokal di Perancis.

"Kenapa?",tanya Antonio.

"nanti kalian malah salah sasaran lagi kaya main sambil poto,aku malah kena tali sementara kalian enak-enakan berpose!Sungguh terlalu!",kata Author kita sambil memegang dagunya (kalo kalian bisa tebak,_trademark_siapa ini ?).

"sori,deh! kita minta maap soal itu",kata Antonio meminta maap.

Sedangkan Francis pundung di bisa begitu?Timbullah pertanyaan di pihak kita lihat flashback berikut ini.

-Flashback-

Ternyata,yang berfoto dan membawa kamera itu adalah Francis lihat kisahnya.

"semuanya!kita poto yuk buat perpisahan!",kata Francis menyapa dua sahabatnya yang kebetulan sama-sama bersekolah di Gakuen Hetalia.

"AYO!",jawab Tonio dan Gilbert dengan narsisnya.

Mereka pun mulai berlari ke arah Francis dengan sangat kelompok Power Rangers RPM!

"Tapi,ada syaratnya!",Francis mulai mengacungkan jari tengah(?) dengan aksen 'kata Bapak TeBe'(?).

dan syaratnya adalah...

"yah...tau gini ga usah poto!",kata Gilbert yang pusing lompat di tengah tali yang berputar.

dan di sesi kemunculan flash paling nista(?),Gilbert mulai kehilangan konsentrasinya.

"semuanya! SAY CHEESE!",kata Francis apakah yang terjadi?

JEDUAK!

tali yang digunakan sebagai 'model' tepat mengenai wajah Gilbert yang ASEM *coret* AWESOME itu.

-end of flashback-

Author kita yang benar-benar melakukan tangisan ala sinetron(?),air matanya beruba menjadi kotoran ,secara mendadak,Vash,personifikasi negara Swiss,mengambil kotoran burung itu untuk dijadikan pupuk.

Dengan kudanya,dia berkata, "baguslah,ini sudah ,Gilbert! jangan nangis atau aku DOR kepalamu!".Dan Vash menghilang entah -benar 'negara' KOPLAK!

" ya sudah,daripada ketemu orang KOPLAK lagi,mending kita ke Indonesia!",Author kita pun langsung beranjak dari tempat perpundungannya(?). "emang mau kemana? mau ngapain?",tanya Francis yang bingung. Author kita ini hanya bisa membawa (baca : menyeret) teman-temannya itu menuju bandara. Apakah Nesia dalam bahaya? mari kita menuju Indonesia.

"kau sebaiknya mengalah padaku,atau kau akan mati di tanganku !",Ternyata ada sosok personifikasi Malaysia yang mengikat Nesia di atas tiang bendera yang setinggi patung Liberty(?).

"tidak akan!kau sendiri yang masuk ke perbatasanku untuk membawa aku tidak bersalah,aku tidak akan pernah mau menyerah pada bocah tengik seperti kau!",Nesia membela di samping bocah tengik itu,ada Alfred,personifikasi negara Amerika yang *coret* sok *coret* HERO membela Malaysia dengan !ternyata perasaan merindukan Indonesia masih dipegang Author kita meski menjadi Gilbert hanya berdiri dengan santai dan tidak melakukan apa-apa,karena dia bukan 'negara' lagi,dan tidak bisa melakukan pengiriman kita melihat keadaan Bad Touch Trio dalam pesawat jurusan Jerman-Indonesia.

Lagi-lagi,Francis masuk ke dalam pesawat dalam keadaan telanjang kotak(?) dan aurat yang hanya ditutupi bunga mawar (Readers : astagpiruloh...) dan sedang marah sepertinya sodara!

"woy,lu bisa jaga malu ga?",kata Author kita dengan nada menyindir.

"maksud loh?Malu itu siapa?dia dari negara mana?",Francis ternyata sama bodohnya dengan Alfred sodara-sodara (dicekek Francis).Dengan terpaksa,Author kita mulai menyiapkan teh deathglare ditambah gula tatapan ,ketika Francis meminumnya,dia langsung pundung dan mulai melaksanakan sholat tobat(?).Selepas kegiatan itu,terjadilah percakapan antara pecinta tomat dan pecinta pornografi.

"Hey,France! apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Gilbert?"

"entahlah, dia lebih kejam padaku"

"kamu,sih!ga jaga sikap! dia kayaknya lagi bad mood deh..."

"mungkin ini suatu pertanda..."

"bahwa kita harus persiapkan hal ini dengan sangat serius!"

Ini benar-benar hebat sodara-sodara!mau tau kelanjutan kisah gaje nan heroik ini? tetep stay tune ya!

~TBC~

Scarlett : akhirnya setelah berminggu-minggu tertunda,sekarang dapat di-publish juga!

Nagi : maaf jika menunggu lama!sodara saya ini emang suka menunda pekerjaan yang seharusnya!

Scarlett : kalo gitu kita menuju ke acara , ada Rex si ganteng nan AWESOME idola Amerika!

Gilbert : *bawa golok* ngapain lo pake trademark gue!

Scarlett : yeeeeeee! lo kira cuma lo ajah yang harus ber-trademark AWESOME ! dia khan kamu versi Amerika!

Gilbert : jangan sampe deh aku punya reinkarnasi dari Amerika yang item macem dia! *nunjuk Rex*

Rex : *menyediakan BFs* apa lo kate? reinkarnasi loh? ngapain gue punya reinkarnasi versi Jepang berbentuk albino ASEM kaya dia!

Gilbert : *bawa bazooka* beraninya lo bilang gue ASEM! mentang-mentang gue buatan Man of Action versi Jepang!

*BAKBUKDUAKDOER!*

Scarlett : sebaiknya acara selingan kita tunda dulu sodara-sodara! duo ASEM ini lagi bertengkar

Nagi : jika kalian punya kritik,saran,atau request cerita baru,bisa kirim lewat ripiu cerita ini

Scarlett : bisa juga kalian lakukan di pesbuk dengan mengirimkan pesan ke wall ' Group' dengan tag ke nama asli pesbuk kita

Nagi : kita lari aja yuk! kata bapakku,kalo udah begini mendingan LARIIIIIIIII!


End file.
